Impostor
by Deyanni Go
Summary: ¡Lo sabía! por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no era capaz de hacer nada porque en el fondo esa mentira la hacía sentir menos desdichada que la triste verdad.


Bueno, esta es un nueva historia. Espero que sea del agrado de alguno y diré que pronto actualizaré mi otro fanfic.

 **Disclaimer: éstos personajes no me pertenecen todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

 _Silencio, soledad y tristeza_.

Eran las palabras que describían a la perfección su vida, si a eso se le podía atribuir ese nombre al infierno que padecía cada vez que esa endemoniada melodía la despertaba de la misma pesadilla para encontrarse con una realidad peor.

Se aseaba y vestía para comenzar con las labores de la casa, no le tomaba mucho tiempo, pues al ser sólo una persona el orden fácil se mantenía, no había más interminables pilas de platos para lavar, ni manchas de sudor y sangre en la ropa o agujeros que remendar. No había más banquetes de extraordinaria proporción para preparar. En aquella triste y solitaria casa solo quedaba el eco de lo que un día había sido un hogar.

Docenas de fotografías adornaban las paredes que con cada hora que pasaba parecían querer devorarla, hundiéndola más y más en ese abismo de amargura que no cesaba de hacerse más profundo.

¿Quién era esa joven hermosa y llena de vida que sonreía con un niño en brazos y un fuerte hombre su lado?

El reflejo que le arrojaba el impecable cristal del marco era totalmente distinto. Sólo era una viuda, una loca que a pesar de no tener motivos para estar viva continuaba respirando contra su voluntad, llorando desconsoladamente cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Porque, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? sino llorar al ver que sus más grandes amores jamás volverían. ¿de qué le servía ese inútil órgano latiendo si estaba tan roto que ni una eternidad le alcanzaría para pegar los pedazos?

No tenía ningún sentido vivir de recuerdos, entre esas cuatro paredes donde había descubierto el amor; primero con su marido la noche de bodas, y luego al dar a luz a su pequeño hijo, al compartir junto a ellos tantos momentos que no se volverían a repetir, y aún a pesar de todo, no se atrevía a irse, porque muy dentro de sí, tenía la esperanza de que algún día regresarían por ella.

Quizá un día su hijo y su esposo volverían cansados y sucios con una sonrisa y un beso, ansiosos por probar los manjares que tuviera para ofrecerles. Eso era lo que quería pensar, porque era mejor creer que en algún lugar lejano su familia entrenaba, trabajaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que la triste verdad.

Sin embargo cada día pasaba igual que el anterior, quizá lo único que variaba era el clima, las salidas a la ciudad para hacer las compras y de vez en cuando las visitas de su padre que cambiaban su rutina. Pero aún así, siempre desde el alba hasta el crepúsculo su única compañía era la melancolía y el dolor que causa añorar lo imposible.

Milk irónicamente había vuelto a ser la princesa cautiva que con esa ilusión esperaba cada amanecer que cualquiera de sus dos valientes guerreros regresara por ella y le devolviera la felicidad que tanto anhelaba.

Como fuera, seguía con su vida, sin ninguna razón aparente, sólo por el simple hecho de existir. Y la existencia requiere también algo de esfuerzo.

 _Black_

Era el día, lo supo desde que vio aquel bello amanecer de primavera.

Había estado planteándose como procedería su plan, en su imaginación lo había visualizado tantas veces que no podía contarlas, pero aún a pesar de la espera, nada le detuvo, no flaqueo ni dudó por un segundo.

Y la razón de esto era los ideales que lo mantenían firme en su palabra, anhelando el momento de traer al universo esa paz que le había sido robada cuando los humanos fueron creados.

Aspiró el fresco aroma del campo antes de emprender camino y se alejó, manteniéndose indiferente a las curiosas miradas que lo observaban desde abajo, atónitas. Evidentemente no ignoraba este hecho, el sólo sentimiento de ser observado le causaba repugnancia, deseaba exterminarlos, pero ¿Para qué desperdiciar energía en unos simples campesinos? De igual manera los iba a asesinar y lo disfrutaría mucho, pero su plan de inicio era otro.

Su obra maestra se merecía para estreno, algo mucho más impresionante. Dibujó una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que aceleraba, estaba ansioso por comenzar.

 _Milk_

Realizar las compras era una actividad que no le traía la menor satisfacción, pero era algo que se debía hacer. Su cuerpo mortal tenía necesidades que debían ser atendidas. Y ya había comprobado que dejarse morir de hambre no era una buena opción. Aunque, si hubiera predecido lo que sucedería a continuación, lo hubiera vuelto a intentar sin duda. Bien dicen que si uno supiera, al despertar lo que pasará en el día, ni siquiera se levantaría.

Este era el caso de nuestra protagonista, que nunca habría pronosticado la tormenta que se avecinaba.

No hubiera recordado si le hubiesen preguntado después por el orden de los hechos, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos -como era costumbre-, que no se percató de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no fue capaz de distinguir entre el común bullicio de la ciudad y el espantoso sonido de la catástrofe; gritos por aquí y allá, sirenas, explosiones y derrumbes. No fue sino hasta que salió a la calle que se dio cuenta de la realidad, no obstante, ninguno elemento de aquel caos fue lo que llamó la atención.

Nada era menos común que ver postrada en lo alto una muy familiar figura, la de su difunto esposo.

Continuará...


End file.
